


Perfect

by handhellbasket



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Foreplay, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Mild Painplay, Mild Xenophilia, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Sappy Ending, Scent Kink, Scenting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of past fisting, this is not how you psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handhellbasket/pseuds/handhellbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine and Jupiter both have pasts. Together, they might have a future. In the present, they have really good sex.</p><p>Fills a couple of very similar JAkink prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend Stinger had his 'man up and go get her' chat after the failed wedding, rather than above Balem's refinery. Think if this like a missing scene if that had been the case instead of the one that actually happened on the Aegis ship...
> 
> Fills [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=7380#cmt7380)  
> And [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=10452#cmt10452) (basically the same): 
> 
> ETA that I fixed the links.

The debrief takes far too long, and Jupiter spends the entire time wishing she was back home. 

As soon as it ends Jupiter hurries back to the plain, dark room she’d been given aboard the Aegis ship.

She lets herself in then settles on the bed by the window. Titus’s betrayal has hit her hard. She isn’t sure why, but it’s true. Maybe because it came so hard on the heel of Caine’s.

She shakes her head to dispel the thought. If Caine isn’t interested – or even if Stinger was right, and it was a lie, and Caine is just too much of a coward to admit to whatever the hell he’s feeling – well, it doesn’t matter. She likes Caine, fine. He says he doesn’t like her back, just as fine. Apparently she’s ‘entitled’ now. But as Captain Awkward says all the time, that doesn’t apply to other people’s attention or affection. She just has to remember that.

The door slides open and Caine steps through. Clearly his debrief is over too.

“Your majesty,” he says. Lust prickles beneath her skin at the title, at the way her says her title.

“Please don’t call me that.”

He looks like a kicked puppy. She reminds herself that he’s chosen the course of their relationship. He turned her down, and now she needs to step back, create some distance so she can stop pining uselessly over a man who clearly isn’t interested enough. 

And that will all be easier if he isn’t calling her ‘your majesty’ in that husky growl. Something about his voice taps straight into her hindbrain, making her legs fall open just a little as her subconscious screams at her to tie that man down and ride him like a fucking horse.

Caine swallows. Tries again.

“Titus will pay,” he assures her. She finds she doesn’t really care. She thought she did, but really. This isn’t the first time a man has lied to get something from her. It might not be the first time this week. Caine steps forward, his blue eyes are huge and concerned. “Captain Singh’s already found-”

“I don’t care.” The words are freeing in their own way. Her mother was right, as mothers so often are. “The more you care, the more the world finds ways to hurt you for it.” 

See exhibit A, standing right in front of her. Maybe it was the high stakes, the adrenaline of the past few days. Maybe she’s just latched onto the only vaguely familiar thing in this mad new world.

But seeing him, standing there with his eyes downcast, radiating guilt like he knows she isn’t thinking of Titus, or even the earth …

She flashes back to those terrifying moments in the clinic where she honestly thought she was about to die. She has that same feeling now, a horrible constriction in her chest. Her breath is even, but it feels like she should be gasping.

She reaches for the sheaf at the end of the bed. Caine said he was hanging around to get his wings back.

She throws it to the ground by his feet.

Now he can leave. 

“That’s your pardon,” she says. Her eyes are burning but she learned tears and loss at her mother’s knee and her voice remains steady. 

“Congratulations. You and Stinger are officially Skyjackers again.”

Caine’s own eyes seem impossibly blue as he kneels down to pick it up. She stares back as long as she can, but has to drop her gaze when he reaches for it. She expects it to hurt, and it does, but more than that it feels wrong. She’d pictured him kneeling once or twice over the last few days and this wasn’t how she’d ever have wanted it to go.

“Thank you,” Caine says, still kneeling. She glances back. His eyes are still blue and she must be projecting because they also look sad. His arm is outstretched, fingers just resting on the sheaf. Caine takes a deep breath. “When we were in the Commonwealth-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jupiter says. “I just-”

Caine settles back on his haunches, withdrawing his hand. “I do,” he says, interrupting her for a change. She accidentally meets his gaze again, sees that he won’t be moved. She drops her eyes to her hands, wishes she was strong enough to stare him down.

Her mother could have done it. 

“Fine,” she manages say, squeezed out from a throat that feels too tight. “What did you want to say?”

“I wanted to apologise.” Caine’s deep voice rumbles up her spine, sending chills in its wake. She looks at him, scepticism and despondency warring with the tiny little tendril of hope she’d never quite managed to quash. “I was a coward. I should have told you the truth.”

Scepticism wins out. 

“The truth?” she asks.

“About why we can’t – why _I_ can’t –” he pauses again. Looks up at her and swallows. “I lied to you at the Commonwealth.”

She leans forward, tucking her legs beneath her to almost mirror his own position. “I figured that much out.” Her eyes do meet his now as her temper starts to burn. “What I can’t figure out is why. Unless you’ve got a wife hidden away as well.” That had been Paul, ex boy-friend number five. 

Caine laughs bitterly and shakes his head. “Nothing like that.”

“No? Then why?”

He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a shuddering whoosh. “I’m a splice.” His eyes drop straight back to the floor and Jupiter scowls. Clenches her fists. 

“You’ve said that before. What you haven’t said is why it matters.” She can see this is difficult for him, but goddamn it she’d been ready to walk away, she’d been willing to accept never knowing, believing it was all in her head. Wouldn’t be the first time she’d imagined an entire relationship out of whole cloth. See Dimitri – first crush when she was nine, and Kate, who’d just been ‘fooling around’ with BDSM and bisexuality both.

“It’s my genome-gineering.” 

Jupiter frowns. This whole dog thing again? She was pretty sure she’d adequately humiliated herself the last time this came up.

Caine’s ears are bright red by now and his hands are fisted on his knees. 

“They don’t want us breeding with pure humans-”, and Jupiter’s brain goes in all sorts of scary directions when he swallows and finishes, “-so they design us to be biologically incompatible.”

“Okay,” Jupiter says. “So, like-” Her brain-to-mouth filter kicks in just before she can finish that sentence in a highly embarrassing faux pas. Do you even have junk? Is it weird space junk? What does ‘biologically incompatible’ even mean?

Actually, that last one was probably the best she was going to get. 

“What does ‘biologically incompatible’ even mean?” she asks. Then, it falls out. “You don’t have like, tentacles or something down there do you?” The part of her that discovered st-xi-kink at an embarrassingly susceptible age cheers briefly even as the more sensible part quails. Tentacles are fun in theory, but she’s honestly not sure how she would cope in real life.

Caine looks briefly flabbergasted.

“Well look, whatever it is, we can work around it. And if we can’t, I don’t care. We can still watch shitty movies on Netflix. Or whatever space-people do when they date.”

Caine has moved past flabbergasted and reached ‘hit in the face with a surprise salmon’. “I don’t have tentacles.”

Sensible Jupiter sighs in relief and waits patiently for more details. 

The seconds tick past, and Caine doesn’t appear ready to volunteer any. His jaw opens and closes a few times as if he might want to speak, but he can’t seem to find the words.

“So if you don’t have tentacles, what do you have?” Jupiter prompts. “Do you have anything?” For all she knows he’s like a Ken-doll down there.

Caine honest-to-god squirms and Jupiter has to bite her lip at the sight. Red-faced, squirming, leather head-to-toe, it’s a damn good look. Caine’s eyes narrow in on her face and his nostrils flare slightly. He takes a deep shuddering breath.

“Your majesty,” he says. “This is difficult enough…”

Her toes curl, and Jupiter forgets that she’d asked him not to use her title. She looks at him in confusion as he trails off. “What is it, Caine?”

Caine glances warily at the door and takes a deep breath. “It might be better if I show you.”

He wants to show her his space junk. Jupiter feels momentarily petrified – what on earth (or rather, in the vast multitudes of space) does he have down there that is so impossible to describe? Of course, there is a small part of her delightedly rehashing the contents of every xeno-fic she ever read, but that part doesn’t get a vote.

“Um, sure,” she says once she’s confident her voice won’t squeak or shake. “Okay.”

Caine gets to his feet and walks to the door. He does … something … she can’t quite see past him, and the small window goes black.

When he turns and steps back towards the bed he looks like he’d rather be up against a firing squad. Every muscle is clenched and his face might as well be carved from wood for all the expression it shows.

“I want to see,” she says gently. She deliberately relaxes: pulling her shoulders back down from her ears; tipping her head up a little to look at him through half-lidded eyes; letting her arms and legs fall open just a little. A psychologist chatted her up in a bar once. She knows about mirroring – if she relaxes Caine might too. 

Caine’s face clears and he moves his hands to his belt – settling into something she vaguely recognizes as parade rest. The restoration of his confidence boosts her own and she finds herself actually feeling calm not just acting it.

His trousers fall to mid-thigh. Underneath is … honestly, it looks like a pair of spanx. Skin-tight black fabric encases him from ribs to thighs. It leaves little enough to the imagination and the impressively sized bulge puts to rest any fears of secret Ken-doll-ness.

“Is that all?” she teases. She really hopes it isn’t because this is a problem that can be solved with a pair of scissors.

Caine smiles back, showing just a hint of fang. “Not quite, your majesty.” 

Her tongue flickers out to lick her lips and her legs slide a little further apart. Not immodestly so, but her body knows what it wants and it wants Caine Wise between her thighs.

He peels the probably-not-spanx down as well and her mouth instantly starts to water. He’s not even hard, cock just barely poking out of its sheath. The size of it hints that he’s probably … impressive. She’ll admit it’s a little strange, sure, but she’s gotten off to stranger and he seems normal otherwise. The head of his cock is impressively round and she can’t help but imagine how it will feel in her mouth. In her cunt.

“So that’s the plan?” she asks and leans forward. She tries to calculate the width, the length. “Try to scare women off fucking you?”

Caine nods. “Essentially, your majesty.” 

And that’s it, the last straw. Fuck distance, if that’s all he’s worried about. She took Jimmy Parata’s entire fist once. Caine is big, but he’s not that big. 

She gets up, walks toward him with loose hips. “Well, I don’t see anything to be scared of.” She slips an arm around his neck, uses it to reel him in close until their bodies are pressed together. The head of his cock rubs against the rough fabric of shirt and he lets out a shuddering sigh.

“That’s because I’m not done yet,” he says in a dry voice. 

She hums, pulls him down for a kiss. Their first. It’s soft, sweet. At least until she licks her way into his mouth and curls her tongue around a blunt fang. Her other hand reaches up to tilt his head to a better angle, one that doesn’t put so much of a crick in her neck. He’s breathing hard when she pulls away, scraping her own teeth against his lower lip. 

“Show me.”

A small shiver runs up his back and he tucks his head into her shoulder. “I-”

“Caine.”

One hand comes to rest on her hip and the other drops to his cock. He rubs the sheath lightly with his fingertips and his cock extends from it with startling rapidity. There’s a small bulge just above the sheath, keeping it down, or his cock out, or something. Caine’s hand skims up to grab the shaft in a loose fist.

Jupiter nips at his neck. His usual warm, copper-penny scent is joined by something muskier as his hips rock gently. She watches how his cock slides smoothly through his fist, gaining a slight sheen as he pants in her ear. 

“Not sure what I’m looking for but I’m liking this so far,” Jupiter says, scraping her fingers gently down his neck. 

He makes a small, choked off sound in response. She nudges his chin, bringing him around into a second kiss, coaxing him into her own mouth. He’s a good kisser and she’s seized again by the urge to shove him to his knees and see just how good he really is with his tongue.

His fist tightens, speeding up until it’s almost a blur. Then, with a broken moan, he stops, sways, gasps for breath. His entire body is one rigid line – even his eyes clenched tightly shut.

Jupiter gasps herself when her eyes flicker down and she sees the rapidly swelling knot at the base of his cock. _That_ might be bigger than Jimmy Parata’s fist.

“I’m sorry,” Caine says, still struggling for air. 

“I’m not.” Jupiter says, mind leaping ahead to lube and prepping and yeah, she can make this work. “I’m assuming this is what you wanted to show me?”

Caine nods. He steps back, hands safely behind his back. Jupiter steps back as well, settling herself on the edge of the bed, respecting his need for distance. The bed is a long way down, and she realizes only now she’s seated that she’s placed herself at eye-level with his still hard cock, but that’s alright. 

The knot gradually starts to deflate as Caine gets his breathing back under control.

“As your majesty can see,” Caine says, clutching desperately to formality. His spine is ram-rod straight, voice tight. “A relationship such as you desire is impossible.”

“Let’s say for a moment that it isn’t,” Jupiter says. She’s still eyeing his cock. He’s as impressive as she’d hoped. “Imagine we could work around that. Would you want to?”

“Your majesty _is_ impossible. We aren’t built to-” 

“Mmhmm…” Jupiter hums. She watches as Caine’s cock finally softens enough to slip inside its sheath. “I think you’re wrong, but we’ll get to that. Give me your hand.” She holds hers up, palm out like she was going for a hi-five.

Caine nods, and fixes his clothes, tucking himself gingerly back into the not-spanx before stepping forward.

He places a hand on hers. It dwarfs it, obviously, but that’s fine. 

“Good,” she says. “Now make a fist.”

He looks down at her, clearly utterly confused, but obligingly makes a fist for her. 

“Very good,” she says and smiles up at him. He smiles cautiously back, like he was expecting a lot more crying, or screaming. “I have two questions,” she says, putting her hand down. 

“Very well, your majesty.” Caine drops his own fist back to his side. 

She realizes that staring up at him so close is putting a serious crick in her neck. “Sit down.”

He crouches on the floor in front of her, rather than the bed where she’d meant to put him. This might be better though, she can look him in the eye like this, gauge what he’s thinking. 

She takes his hand and interlaces their fingers. “I’m going to start off with the hardball. Is this really such a big deal out here? Splices and entitled? No one’s ever tried to make it work?”

“Occasionally a man will take a splice as a mistress,” Caine says after a long pause. “And there are certain entitled who have acquired reputations for perversity – Titus was one – but you and I could never have a recognized relationship.”

Jupiter frowns. Sounds familiar. “So if I was a man, you could be my bit on the side, but because I’m a women I’m expected to only involve myself with men other people deem acceptable. Is that what you’re getting at?”

Caine nods. “Essentially, your majesty.”

And tick, she’s heard this before. “Is it just social, or legal as well?”

“As I understand, more to do with the physiological differences between male and female splices. We tend to look … less human.”

Jupiter squeezes his hand. “I’m not going to be scared off,” she says. “I like the way you look.”

Caine ducks his head. “Thank you, your majesty.”

“And I think we can make this work.”

“How?” Caine asks, hopeful and dubious all at once.

Jupiter musters up a small smile. “Well, how big does that knot get? Your fist, my fist, or was that it?”

Caine shrugs. “Bigger than what you saw, but not as big as my own fist.” 

“Fantastic,” Jupiter says with a grin. She’s got this in the bag.

“Fantastic,” Caine echoes drily.

Jupiter hums. “Yep, because I’m about to put your mind at ease.” She reels him in by the hand, brushes her lips gently against his. “I’ve only done it once, but I’ve taken something that big before.”

His eyes go wide. 

“Have you ever heard of fisting?” Jupiter asks.

“No, but I think I can guess,” he says, eyes flickering down to their joined hands. “Did you…”

“Enjoy it?” Jupiter asks when he trails off. “Yes.” And she had, although it had been more of an emotional pleasure than a truly physical one. “Any other objections?” 

Caine shakes his head. He looks like all his Christmases and birthdays have come at once. “No, your majesty.”

He practically falls into her, desperate kisses joined by scrabbling hands as he tries to rip her shirt over her head. Her own hands join his in the quest for bare skin, but she’s less familiar with the fastenings.

“Hold up,” she pants, smiling from ear to ear as he throws her shirt halfway across the room. “I think you’re going to have to do your own clothes.” 

He pulls away with a quiet groan. 

“Very well, your majesty.” He stands to remove his clothes with practiced efficiency. Her cunt throbs as he removes his shirt, his boots, his pants, folding them all up and laying them aside until he stands before her in nothing but his not-spanxs, hands gripping the waistband uncertainly. She’s honest enough to admit she’d looked, a little, back at Stinger’s farm, but this is something else. 

Oddly, Jupiter finds herself caught on his toes. They’re not unusual, as far as toes go, but this is the first time she’s seen Caine without his boots. It’s oddly intimate, in a way she likes. She’s going to do her best to keep him shoeless going forward. 

She leans forward and licks a long stripe along his spanx-covered cock. Caine’s knees buckle and he moans loudly. 

“We’ll need condoms,” she says. “And _lots_ of lube if I’m going to fuck you. There a way we can get those or do we try something else for now?”

He looks at the bed for a moment before reaching down and tapping a small section of slightly raised metal. It splits open to reveal several dozen blue and white capsules, each the size of her thumb. 

“What are these?” Jupiter asks.

“Blue ones are sanitary barriers, white contain lubrication.”

“Neat,” she says, grabbing one of each.

Caine peels off the not-spanx while she turns the capsules over in her hands, examining them.

“Leave those for now,” he says. “May I – that is, I would like to – Majesty–”

He sighs and sinks to his knees, placing his hands on her hips. His pale blue eyes look up at her, filled with hope. “Will you let me use my mouth on you?”

Jupiter’s hands fly instantly to her trousers, tugging them off her hips. “God yes.”

Caine grins up at her, helping tug off her boots so she can get the last of her clothes off. She spreads her legs nice and wide and reaches out to run a hand through Caine’s short hair. She wishes it was long enough she could wind her fingers through and tug.

“Set to, soldier,” she says. She leans back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows to watch.

He starts with his hands, running them leisurely and up and down her thighs. He traces delicate spirals slowly up from her knees with his fingertips, letting his blunt nails scrape across her skin every few loops. Every time he does she feels her cunt pulse as she gets wetter and wetter. He buries his face briefly in her mound, not licking, just breathing deeply, and she smiles as she realizes what he’s doing.

“Are you sniffing me?” she asks.

He freezes, looking embarrassed, and she grins, flopping back on the bed. “Don’t stop, I’m not upset, I just want to know.”

Caine licks a broad stripe up her cunt with his firm tongue before he answers. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Do you like it?” she asks. She wraps one leg behind his neck, anchoring him in place so she can rub up against him, smearing her juices across his jaw.

“You’re delicious,” he answers. “Ever since we met, can’t get away from your _scent_.”

She bucks half off the bed as he bends back down to suck her clit, scraping her lips with his fangs. Her leg tightens around his neck to keep him in place. He whimpers, sucking harder, and scraping her clit with his teeth. 

“Have you thought about this?” she asks. “On your knees for me? Face buried in my cunt?” She fists her hands on the edge of the bed as his tongue drives inside her.

Caine lifts his head to reply, sliding two fingers in to replace his broad tongue, thumb pressing against her clit. “Constantly. Your majesty has no idea. You smell so good – driving me _wild_.”

She makes an encouraging sound, thrusting back against his hand. “Keep going,” she pants. 

The fingers of his other hand dig into her thigh. His nails claw at her skin as he laps desperately at her cunt. When he looks up again, his lips are slick and shiny with the evidence of her arousal. 

“I wanted you, needed you. Yesterday at the Commonwealth, or here before, you remember, with the bed right there and you smelled ready, like you wanted me too and I–” he breaks off with a startled cry as she grabs his arm and tugs him up the bed, licking into his mouth as fireworks explode behind her eyes.

He starts to pull his hand free and she wraps her legs around him waist, keeping him in place. “Not yet,” she gasps, hips still rocking against the pressure on her clit. “I need a minute.” Eventually her breathing settles and her hips come to a gradual stop. Caine looks at her uncertainly as he pulls his fingers out and brings them to his face. She smiles, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

“May I?” he asks.

“Clean up?” she checks. “Sure. Hell, you could get back down there and lick me clean too if you want, except that I think you’ll just get me wet all over again.”

“Is there a problem with that?” he asks, licking his fingers greedily. 

“No, just a little counter-productive,” she says, feeling lust stir in her again as she watches. “Besides, I want your cock.”

His face is a heart-wrenching mixture of hunger and disbelief. “You’re absolutely sure,” he checks. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“We’ll go slow,” she says. “And you’ll do as you’re told, but yeah. I’m sure.”

He nods and picks up a blue capsule with trembling fingers. She grabs his hand, bringing it up so she can kiss the back. “Only if you want to.”

“I do. It’s just – not something I’ve done in a while, and never with…”’

“Never with?” she asks. 

“Never with a human, not a pure one.”

“Just other Skyjackers?” she asks curiously. Her brain kindly gives her an image of the only two Skyjackers she knows, Caine’s face buried in Stinger’s lap with the same eagerness he’d shown her. She curses Kiza briefly for her mention of mating rituals. Caine’s nose twitches and an interested expression crosses his face. 

“Mostly, yes,” he says. “Your majesty, not to be forward…” 

Might as well grab the bull by the horns. “Did you and Stinger?” Part of her hopes so. 

Caine nods. “Sometimes. When I’d earned it.” 

His nose twitches again, nostrils flaring. “Your majesty,” he breathes.

She shoves his shoulder gently. “Yes, okay, I like the idea. But unless you plan to tell me about it right now, get that condom on.”

“I’m always glad to tell your majesty anything she wishes to know,” Caine says, something she can’t quite identify in his eyes. He strokes himself gently, and Jupiter watches again as the sheath retracts. Caine stops stroking to grab the capsule from the bed and squeeze it over his cock. Translucent goop spills out, sliding down to cover every inch. 

Does Caine want her to ask?

Only one way to find out.

“When we arrived, then,” Jupiter says, attention split between Caine’s face and the visibly hardening sanitary barrier. “Mating ritual, or proper fight?”

“Mostly the latter in this case, but there’s been times it was both.” Caine drops the empty capsule on the bed and puts his hand back on the shaft of his cock. “The few times he let me fuck him it was after I managed to get him pinned.” Caine chuckles. “Didn’t happen often, as you can probably guess.” His hand tightens briefly and he groans. Jupiter wonders if he’s remembering one of those occasions.

“On your feet,” she says absently. 

The sheer speed of his obedience makes her smile. He’s tall enough, and the bed is low enough, that she could lean forward and wrap her lips around his cock if she wanted to. And she does want to.

But she wants to hear more about Stinger as well.

“What about later?” she asks. “It took you a good while to put your shirt back on. Did you forget or were you showing off?” She removes Caine’s hand and replaces it with her mouth. The sanitary barrier has a strange, almost pebbled texture beneath her tongue. 

Caine’s hands fly behind his back. 

Good boy, she thinks. No irritating attempts to set the rhythm.

“Showing off.” His hips jerk when she slides her tongue over the head. 

She pulls back. “Hips. Still. Do you think Stinger liked it?”

Her mouth returns, and her hands join it, pumping the shaft as she takes him into her mouth, each thrust just an inch or so deeper than before.

“I could smell it,” Caine says. He’s panting, hips twitching minutely but not enough that she feels the need to give a reminder. She finally takes him to the back of her mouth, gagging slightly. He’s too thick for her to take any deeper. One hand gently cups his balls, her thumb brushes across the wrinkled skin.

“Smell it on both of you.” Caine repeats. He breaks off with a moan. His hips give an almighty jerk when she slowly drags her lips back towards the tip. She instantly opens her mouth and pulls away. 

“I said stay still,” she warns, and flicks the tip with a fingernail. Caine yelps. “Was it just him that you were showing off for then, or me as well?”

“Both off you,” Caine repeats. “I liked, I felt…”

“Desired?” Jupiter suggests. She’s not unfamiliar with that particular need. The source of a lot of trouble in her life, if she’s honest.

Caine nods. “Yes,” he says, and Jupiter licks his growing knot as a reward. His cock jumps beneath her tongue and his balls tighten in her palm, but his hips don’t move.

“Good boy,” Jupiter breathes over the head. Caine whines, high in his throat. Jupiter is prepared to pull back again but he masters himself at the last minute. 

“Please.”

“Please what?” Jupiter asks, her hands move smoothly up and down his cock, never breaking rhythm, coming up with a twist over the head and breaking away just as the next one starts the same journey. 

“Say it again?” Caine begs. 

“What?” Jupiter asks. “Good boy?” 

Caine’s hands jerk forward towards her head for a brief instant before he catches himself. In a flash of inspiration Jupiter remembers something he said earlier about him and Stinger. “Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Caine nods eagerly. “Please! I am – I can be.”

Jupiter slides her tongue teasingly up Caine’s cock, deliberately catching his gaze. “I think you’re right. I think you’ve been a very good boy.” Caine’s knees buckle, and his cock falls from her lips as he sways, barely remaining on his feet. He’s a panting mess, body streaked with sweat. Jupiter feels a flash of pride. She did this. Caine is hers, and _she_ did this to him.

“In fact,” Jupiter says. “I think you’ve been good enough to earn a proper fuck.” Caine shudders from head to toe and Jupiter pulls herself away from him reluctantly. This is fun, but she really wants him inside her, and she doesn’t plan to ruin that by letting him come.

She keeps a loose hand on his cock as she pats around for the lube with the other.

“Same deal for this?” she asks and scoops up the white capsule.

“Yes, your majesty.” Caine pants. He drops to his knees.

Jupiter sighs happily. That really does work for her. She grabs Caine’s hand and squeezes the clear gel over his fingers. “Start with two. No need to be gentle.”

Caine shuffles forward until he’s between her open thighs. He gives her a delightfully wicked smile. “Your majesty knows best.”

“Damn right I do,” Jupiter agrees. 

She cries out as Caine slides them straight inside, rubbing against her inner walls. His other hand settles on her mound, thumb rubbing gentle circles on her clit in contrast to the almost punishing rhythm of his fingers. She clenches around him briefly, trying to stimulate every nerve, before remembering that the point is to relax and stretch her out. 

Caine bends to nibble gently on her thigh and her legs fall open even further, hips splaying almost to the point of discomfort. 

“Mmm. _Good boy_.” She tugs his head up, wanting another kiss. He trembles against her, hips thrusting gently, brushing his cock against the side of her leg. She swallows his whimpers and trades them for her own sighs of pleasure.

Every thrust of his fingers is perfect, hard and fast and deep, and her nails scrabble at the bed as she braces to meet them, urging him on with every roll of her hips. God, fully half of her exes would be crying for mercy and shaking out their wrists by this point.

“Another,” she pants. “Another.”

He stops, gently removes his fingers. Squeezes more lube over his hand. Jupiter gapes, struggling to get her wits about her long enough to protest the withdrawal, but before she can finds her words he breaches her again. His fingers spread her wide, sinking into her painfully slowly, and her eyes roll right back into her skull. 

“ _Jesusfuckohmygod_ ,” she says, or something like it.

Caine grins down at her. “I’m sorry, your majesty – I’m not sure I heard you clearly. Could you repeat it?”

She pinches his nipple for that, making his hips stutter and jerk against her at the sudden twinge of pain. “No fair,” she says. 

His thumb flicks gently at her clit before his fingers make an equally, achingly, slow withdrawal. 

“I’m afraid ‘fairness’ isn’t part of my genome-gineering, your majesty,” Caine says. His eyes sparkle with mischief.

Jupiter shivers and presses a sloppy kiss to his mouth. “You’re so lucky we’re doing his here rather than at my place.”

Caine hums inquisitively. “How so, your majesty?”

“My place has all my toys.” It’s a pretty meagre collection, hidden in a shoebox shoved well beneath her bed. “I’d paddle your ass, believe me.”

“Such promises,” Caine breathes. But she hears the hitch in his voice, and wonders if he’d let her. Hopes he’d enjoy it as much as she knows she would. Wonders if maybe someone’s done it to him before.

Caine’s fingers keep up their leisurely drag back and forth, stretching her out like they have all the time in the world. She supposes they do in a way. She props herself up on her elbows, stealing a glance at his cock even as she steals a kiss. His knot has deflated again, although he’s still hard.

“One more,” she says. “I want you to be sure.”

Caine shivers. “Yes, your majesty.” 

His pinkie slides in easily on the next achingly slow penetration. Jupiter is sopping wet with lube and her own natural fluids and her body welcomes him inside. 

Caine’s face is… she wants to frame it. Hang it on her wall and stare at it forever so she never forgets what it feels like to be the centre of someone’s world. 

Part of her wants more, to see what he looks like as she takes him down to the wrist, but she still wants to fuck him more. She’ll save riding his fist for another occasion. 

“Your majesty…” Caine breathes as he fucks her with half his hand. He buries his face in her cunt, licking eagerly around his fingers. His nose brushes against her clit and she squeals with pleasure.

“Believe me now?” Jupiter asks, clamping down tight around him, muscles rippling. She relaxes again, pointedly. She can take anything the world dishes out - from space-reincarnation to Caine Wise’s fucking knot.  
Caine nods dumbly. 

Jupiter reaches down, grabs his head and tilts it back until she’s looking at him dead on. “Then fuck me,” she says. 

Caine eases his hand out as gently as he’d inserted it. “It will be my pleasure.” His eyes dance like candle-flames, like sunshine on rippling water. There’s heat there alongside the mirth and Jupiter will pardon the tease so long as they’re finally on the same (biblical) page.

He’s the perfect height, kneeling like this, so she clamps her legs around his waist, and pulls him closer. The tip of his cock teases her entrance and she grinds back until it pops inside.

His cock slides in, stimulating parts of her his fingers couldn’t reach. “Fuck me,” Jupiter repeats with a breathy sigh. Her eyes fall shut and she grabs Caine’s shoulders to stay upright.  
Caine rolls his hips in a half thrust and huffs a laugh. “That’s the plan, majesty.”

She nips at the tip of his pointed ear. “Less sass, more sex.” 

It sounded funnier in her head, but to be fair she’s wasting very little processing power on such inconsequential matters as _words_. At least ones beyond the four-letter necessities. 

Caine’s hips snap forward, driving his cock in to the root and Jupiter howls, digging her fingers into the broad stretch of his shoulders.

She clenches around him as he gradually withdraws and it’s his turn to sigh with pleasure. 

“How are you..?” he asks. His hands wander across her body - gliding across the swell of her hips, dipping down to grab the curve of her ass.

Jupiter hums, rolling her hips to press her clit against him on the down-stroke. It drove her crazy before, but she’s starting to like this rhythm. The sensation of being penetrated again and again – feeling every inch as he sinks inside.

“How am I?” she repeats several moments later, once she remembers the question. His hands on her breasts are incredibly distracting. He rolls her nipples between his fingers. Scrapes his fingernails along the mounds and kisses the welts that rise up in their wake.

Caine lifts his head. Shakes it. “Not important.” 

He buries his face in her neck when she might have pursued, nuzzling her throat. Her head tips back automatically and she guides his head to the sensitive spot just beneath her ear. His desperate gasps tickle as they whisper breathily across her skin and send a shiver racing up her spine.

His next thrust is accompanied by an odd feeling of pressure, not quite a stretch, but close. 

His knot, she realises with a certain amount of disbelief. She was expecting it, but even so the realisation is strange. 

She can feel it now, and knows they’ll soon reach the point of no return where it will either be in or out.

The stretch of it is sublime, every nerve singing with sensation. “Caine,” she moans, bearing down. 

He’s whispering something into her neck, muttered repetitions of her name interspersed with “Please” and alien words she’s sure are curses, even if she doesn’t know the meaning.

“Come on,” she murmurs back. “Good boy, you can do it.”

Caine whimpers. Their previously steady rhythm starts to fall apart, turns into driving thrusts that make Jupiter scream with pleasure as she claws at his back. 

Harder, faster, deeper. Jupiter’s heart thunders so loud she’s sure Caine can hear it and even she isn’t sure what she’s saying by this point. Sweat beads across her skin.

She’d thought Caine had passed into incoherence, but two new words suddenly stand out.

“Bite me,” Caine begs. “Please, Jupiter, your majesty.”

His head tips back towards the ceiling and Jupiter whimpers. She grabs Caine by the neck and pulls him down, fastening her teeth in the swell of muscles at the base of his neck. The taste of him bursts across her tongue in a wash of copper and iron and it’s enough to send her over the edge. Fireworks explode behind her eyes and she moans around him, body spasming with the force of her orgasm.

Caine’s knot swells between one thrust and the next. He slams home with a loud moan of his own and Jupiter can feel the base of his cock twitching against her as he cums.

She nibbles gently at his neck for a moment more before she pulls back. Presses a kiss to the already darkening skin.

Her hands investigate the smooth plane of his back as he pants for oxygen. Her nails have left raised welts across half his flesh and he shivers as her fingers skim along their length.

“You okay?” Jupiter asks as his breathing starts to settle.

He nods. “May I get on the bed, your majesty?”

Jupiter looks at him, hazy lassitude dissolving instantly. “What? Caine, of course. You don’t have to ask that kind of thing.”

Caine looks back in calm confusion. “It won’t…” he trails off, glances down. “You aren’t sore?”

Jupiter follows his gaze. “Oh!” she laughs, suddenly accumulated tension dropping out of her shoulders. She squeezes gently around his knot, feels some stretching, but nothing that would indicate a tear. “A little tender,” she admits. “But nothing to stop you coming up here.”

Caine’s arms wrap around her and as Jupiter wraps her legs back around him he carefully rises from his knees to his feet. She gasps at the motion, the sudden stretch of a new position and Caine freezes. 

“I’m fine,” she reassures him. “Just don’t drop me.”

Caine smiles down at her, seeming a lot taller from this angle. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” A careful pivot, then a slow descent. Jupiter can feel the muscles in his thighs trembling beneath her own.

Once seated, Caine flops back on the bed. He looks dazed.

Jupiter carefully eases herself onto his chest. Her eyes fasten on his rapidly bruising shoulder, the still visible imprint of her teeth on his skin. It settles something deep in the pit of her stomach.

A thought occurs, and since she has Caine stuck here anyway…

“What were you saying before?” she asks.

Caine lifts his head enough to peer into her eyes. “Saying?”

Jupiter nods. Her chin brushes against his chest. “It was something about me, but you never finished your thought.”

Caine flops his head back to avoid her gaze. 

“You don’t have to say.” Jupiter traces a circle around his nipple. “Not if it makes you uncomfortable – we all say stupid stuff during sex sometimes.”

“Your majesty included?” Caine asks drily. 

Jupiter thinks back on some of her more embarrassing encounters. “Her majesty _so_ included.”

Caine curls himself forward to kiss her softly. Jupiter sighs into his mouth as his knot shifts inside her – her body sending little flashes of sensation as if to remind her that it’s good to go again if she wants.

Caine’s head comes back up and his eyes sharpen in on her face. “I didn’t think to mention – we’ll be stuck like this for quite some time.”

Jupiter hums absently, like this information is of absolutely no importance to her. “Really?” she asks and feels quite proud of her casual tone.

One of Caine’s large hands comes up to caress her breasts. The other goes to her hips. Jupiter shivers and rocks back unintentionally on Caine’s cock. 

He groans. 

“Sorry,” Jupiter says reflexively. “I know you’re probably sensitive or something.”

“I don’t mind,” Caine says as his hand slips from her hip to her clit. Jupiter bites her lip and writhes atop him as he rubs in gentle circles. 

“Fuck, don’t stop,” she finally gasps. Her muscles ripple around the sweet stretch of his knot. Caine can’t keep still either, hips twitching in minute little thrusts as she runs her hands along his chest.

Caine props himself up on one hand, curling the other around her head and bringing it to his neck. She licks and nibbles the bruised impression of her teeth and he sighs happily, tipping his head back further. A red flush rises to Caine’s ears and spreads down the smooth expanse of his chest. 

He pulls back to look at her. His eyes are full of wonder. “Perfect,” he says. “I was wondering how you were so perfect.”

Jupiter tilts his head forward for a kiss, slides her tongue against his. Caine moans and trembles beneath her as her orgasm rises in gentle waves of pleasure. She’s had plenty of orgasms, solo, partnered, average, surprise, intense. But she’s never had one that felt quite so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me see...
> 
> Caine's not-spanx are inspired by his 'under-armour' in [OctoSally's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/octosally) phenomenally hot [How To Train Your Angel-Wolf-Boyfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/octosally).
> 
> The capsules for lube and 'sanitary barriers' were inspired by the same - which were themselves inspired by [Aeolian's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolian/pseuds/Aeolian) equally hot (but later read) [Sirius Ascending](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3318926).
> 
> Fixed these links as well :)


End file.
